Grandparent's Day
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson talks to his Nana and Papa on Grandparents Day.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**To all my readers in the US, have a wonderful Grandparent's Day :)**

**I love writing about Jackson and his family. Since it's Grandparent's Day, I thought it would be cool for Jackson to have a conversation with his Nana and Papa. Hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

Jackson Sanders watched his father Greg set up the webcam and wondered what he was doing. Greg simply smiled and waited for the connection. Sure enough, two people appeared on the screen, and Jackson smiled.

"Nana! Papa!"

Greg's parents smiled widely when they saw their grandson. "Hello, kjæreste!" Marina said. His grandfather smiled and waved to the camera. "Hey, Jackson!"

Jackson happily waved and smiled. "Hi, Nana! Hi, Papa! Are you at your house?"

"Yeah," Daniel said. "We just had to call and talk to you."

Greg smiled warmly at his son. "Today's Grandparent's Day," he explained. "Remember, you drew them a picture?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said. "Did you get it?"

"We sure did!" Marina said. "Our grandson is a very talented artist. Did you show your daddy?"

Jackson nodded. "I show daddy! Did you like it?"

Marina smiled and showed the drawing to the camera. "I love all the flowers you drew, my sweetheart."

"How did you get so talented?" Daniel asked with a smile.

Jackson giggled. "I dunno!" Pointing to the screen, he said, "See dose little yellow spots dere? Dose are bumblebees, an' dey help da flowers grow!"

Daniel and Marina smiled warmly. "Yes, they do," Daniel said.

"You guys got the flowers I sent," Greg said when he saw the bouquet on the coffee table behind his parents.

"Oh, they're beautiful," Marina said. "Thank you."

"Nana, did bumblebees help dose flowers?" Jackson asked.

"You know, I'll bet they did," she said with a warm smile. "And your papa and I love all the flowers so much."

Greg smiled as he watched his son chat with his parents. He never imagined he'd love anyone as much as he loved the little boy on his lap chatting with his grandparents.

"Guess what, Jackson," Daniel said. "How would you like your nana and me to come visit for Christmas?"

Jackson's eyes widened and he smiled. "Yeah! An' will you come back for my birfday?"

"Of course!" Marina said. "And we'll make some of those chocolate cookies you like so much."

Greg laughed softly. "You know, I'm sure Jacks would love to show you his preschool when you come visit."

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said with a big smile. "Did you see da picture daddy took on my first day of school?"

"We did," Daniel said. "You're such a big guy!"

"We're so proud of you both," Marina added.

"I like my preschool," Jackson said. "I like to paint pictures, an' play wif my friends. Did you know my friend Ben has a new puppy?"

"He does?" Marina and Daniel asked.

"Uh-huh. He a golden retriever, an' Ben name him Buddy! An' he show me pictures of him in school, an' he fell asleep on Ben's bed!"

"That sounds like a good puppy," Daniel said.

"An' my Uncle Nicky still has his doggie, Sam. An' I help Uncle Nicky give him a bath, an' he got us all wet!"

Marina and Daniel smiled warmly as their grandson talked about preschool, his favorite animals, and anything else that came to mind.

"Nana an' papa, when you come visit, will you meet Sam?" Jackson asked.

"I think we could," Marina said. Daniel smiled and added, "The way you talk about him, Sam sounds like a good dog."

"Yeah! He was a police doggie, but now he Uncle Nicky's!"

"You remember, I told you about Nick adopting an ex-police dog that helped us solve a case?" Greg asked.

"Oh, yes," Marina said. "And he's good to you, right Jackson?"

"Yeah! An' he likes to eat cheese pizza!"

Greg laughed softly. "When Nick brought him home, he invited Jacks and me to lunch, and Sam licked almost all the pizza sauce off Jackson's face and hands."

"Yeah, but I still had to wash my hands," Jackson said. "An' when I slept over at Uncle Nicky's, Sam stay wif me an' Uncle Nicky say he my guard doggie!"

"Your daddy showed us the picture of you two curled up together," Daniel said. "Looks like Sam is a good pal."

"He is," Jackson said with a big smile. "An' so is Hank. Dat's Aunt Sara's doggie. An' Uncle Doc an' Aunt Judy have a kitty! Her name is Cinder, an' she likes it when I pet her."

"Aw, I'll bet," Marina said with a warm smile. Even if she and Daniel were surprised to learn Greg was a father, they absolutely loved Jackson. "Do you think your daddy would let you have a puppy or kitty?"

"I dunno," Jackson said with a shrug.

"Maybe someday," Greg said, playfully mussing Jackson's hair. "But right now, I think he loves being with all his aunts and uncles pets. And we've got a good little family here." He hugged Jackson close.

Jackson smiled at his grandparents. "We got da bestest family! An' I happy you my nana an' papa."

Daniel and Marina smiled at their beautiful, sweet grandson. "We've got the best grandson," Daniel said.

Marina smiled. "Yes, we do. We love you both so much!"

"We love you!" Greg said.

"An' when you come visit, you can play wif me an' Joshua," Jackson said.

When he saw his parents look confused, Greg said, "You remember meeting my Dave Phillips and his wife Amy when you were here for Jackson's birthday?"

Marina nodded. "Oh, yes. They were expecting a baby then."

Jackson happily nodded. "His name is Joshua, an' he da smallest person I ever seen. But he getting bigger. Aunt Amy say he getting a tooth!"

Greg and his parents laughed softly. "He is?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, he's about six months old now," Greg said. "And Jacks even helped me and Morgan babysit him a while back."

"You did?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, an' he play wif my kitty! An' he poop, too!"

"And I'll bet you were a good helper," Daniel said.

Greg smiled warmly at his happy son. "He did a great job. I'm really proud of him."

Daniel and Marina smiled. "We're really proud of you both," Daniel said.

"We sure are," Marina added. "And we'll be there in three months to see you at Christmas."

Jackson thought for a moment and pouted. "How long is dat, nana?"

"You remember the calendar they bought you last year?" Greg asked. Jackson nodded. "Well, we can look at the calendar and count down the days until they get here."

"That's a good idea," Marina and Daniel said. "And we'll be there the 16th of December," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Greg said. "And we can count how many days until they get here."

"Oh," Jackson said with a smile. "At preschool, we have a calendar. An' we see what day it is an' if someone has a birfday dat day."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Marina said. "And what happens if someone has a birthday that day?"

"We sing happy birfday, an' have cupcakes!"

"Whoa!" Daniel said with a smile as Marina laughed softly.

"Yeah! An' da udder day, my friend Gracie had a birfday. I made her a picture of a kitty, an' she liked it!"

"Oh, how sweet!" Marina said. "Your daddy said that you love your school."

"Yeah! An' I love all my friends an' family!"

Greg hugged Jackson close. "I love you, Jacks."

"Love you too, daddy!"

Marina and Daniel smiled as they watched Greg and Jackson. "Hey," Daniel whispered. Jackson and Greg looked at the screen. "Thank you for making this a great day."

"Your papa is right," Marina said. "If it weren't for you, my kjæreste, we wouldn't have anything to be happy for today. And you make us happy every day."

Jackson smiled, and Greg loved seeing his son's beautiful smile. "You make me happy every day, too." He kissed Jackson's cheek.

"I happy too," Jackson said. Looking at his grandparents on the screen, he said, "I happy you coming for Christmas, but I wish you were here now."

"Well, you can send them hugs," Greg said.

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson smiled. "My Uncle Nicky say dat when I fink about someone I love an' I miss dem, I can send dem a big hug!"

"Well, you must send us a lot," Daniel said.

Jackson wrapped his arms around himself. "I send you some now!"

"Wow!" Marina said. "That's a big hug!"

"We can feel it," Daniel said. "We'll send some to you and your daddy, okay?"

"Yeah! I love you!"

"Love you," his grandparents said in unison.

They said goodbye and the screen went blank. Greg hugged his son close, thankful his parents loved Jackson so much.

Jackson looked up at Greg. "Daddy, how soon will Christmas be here?"

"You want to check your calendar?" Jackson nodded and headed to his bedroom with Greg following close behind. Jackson looked at the calendar that was hanging on his wall. "Okay," Greg said as he pointed to the date. "Here's today, and Christmas isn't until three months. That means..." he lifted the pages of the calendar. "That means nana and papa will be here on this day. Do you have a marker?"

Jackson nodded and grabbed a marker from his art supplies. He watched as Greg circled December 16th. "Dat's when nana an' papa will be here?"

"Yep."

To Jackson, three months seemed more like three years. "Dat's a long time."

Greg smiled softly. "But it'll go by pretty fast, because you'll go to preschool, and I'll go to work. And before you know it, nana and papa will be here."

Jackson nodded. "But when dey come, can I show dem my preschool?"

"Sure. I'll bet they'd love that."

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "An' it gunna be a good Christmas because dey gunna be here! An' you gunna be here too!"

Greg smiled and hugged his son. "Every day is a good day wif you, daddy!"

**The End.**


End file.
